Showdown
by twogirlrevolution
Summary: Co-written by Dia.Dahling and fyd818. It's vampire vs. werewolf. Showdown at midnight. Don’t be late. AU RononTeyla, SheppardWeir, LorneOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own _Stargate: Atlantis_, and we don't claim to – though it would be a very nice job to have. We are writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, and making absolutely no profits from this.

Summary: Vampire vs. werewolf. Showdown at midnight. Don't be late. AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence,

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla, John/Elizabeth

Title: _Showdown_

Author: twogirlrevolution (a.k.a. Dia.Dahling and fyd818)

Author's note (fyd): Hey everyone! Dia and I are each others' sounding boards and critics. So we decided to team up and write something. We're both major fans of _Stargate: Atlantis_ and Stephenie Meyers' _Twilight_ book series, so we decided to try to combine the two in an AU _Atlantis_ fic (but not in an actual crossover, this is strictly Atlantis characters). We're both pretty psyched about this fic, so we hope you enjoy it! Thanks for checking it out!

Author's note (Dia): Hola! Dia here. I love fyd's stuff and love writing, so i thought we'd combine them! We've been friends for years, so we thought it was time to do something together like this. The fic is based on SGA and Twilight, but doesn't hold to the same rules. We're just making it our own. I think I speak for both of us when I say I hope you enjoy reading this half as much as we do writing it! Adios!

* * *

"**Showdown"**

_twogirlrevolution_

**-Prologue-**

Part I

_Ronon POV – The Werewolves_

It's raining, again. I love the rain, particularly this light mist. There's something soothing about the sound, or even the feel of it. I especially like it when it rains on my patrol, so I can go out in it. Those who know about me – what I really am – tease me when I come back home. They tell me I smell like a wet dog. I can't argue with them, because I really am. A dog, I mean. I'm a werewolf, born into the job of protecting my pack and all other humans in the vicinity. I love my job. It's exhilarating, the power I have. But we in the pack always work very hard not to let that power go to our heads. The moment we get cocky, we die.

Our natural enemies are the vampires. We were born to fight them, to keep them off our turf. On my patrol tonight I've seen none, but I know they're out there. I can _smell_ them. The scent stings: it's cold, and stinks like nothing else. It's unmistakable. One's crossed this path recently, coming along the border of our territory, but not crossing it. I growl softly in irritation – too bad they didn't cross. Then we'd have reason to go after them.

_Time to come home, buddy. I'm next on patrol._

I wheel in place to run home. I'll pass Solen, my old friend, along the way somewhere, I'm sure. There are nine of us in all. We're a fairly large pack, but we have to be to counteract the vampires. When my father died, I took over as leader, the alpha. My second-in-command took over her position not longer after I did mine – hers came from sheer determination. She's the smallest in our pack, the most delicate-looking, but one of the best fighters. The best, really. I wanted to cede the pack to her, but law forbade it. It frustrates me, sometimes, our laws and customs. That was the old way. But we'd been taught to fight fair, and that's how we do things.

A flash of dull gold caught my attention, then vanished. _Solen._ I picked up my pace, officially allowing myself to believe I was off patrol. It didn't take me long to reach my house, a small, neat log structure nestled against the edge of the woods. The location kept me away from the vast majority of humanity, who knew me as Ronon Dex and nothing more. This way I could change into and out of werewolf form at leisure, and no one would realize. The other advantage this locale offered me was the proximity to the woods. If there was trouble with the vampires, I could be at the boundary line in less than five minutes.

I leaped the six steps onto the back porch, landing on two feet in human form. I turned to look out over the woods again, enjoying the sound of the rain on the porch roof a moment before I went inside. However, the door opened a moment before I reached it. I tensed for a moment; then relaxed when I saw who it was.

She stepped back into the house as I entered. I playfully tilted my head toward her, as if to shake out my long dreadlocks all over her. She neatly stepped around me and closed the door. "You smell like a wet dog," she teased. She stepped forward then and stood on tiptoe to kiss my cheek. "I missed you." She draped the towel in her hands over my shoulders. "How was your patrol?"

"Not bad. It's raining, though. Hopefully it will stop by morning." Unlike me, my beta hated the rain. Her patrol was always early in the morning, and she hated having to do it in the cold wetness. I dropped a quick kiss on top of her head and smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower quickly."

Teyla smiled. "I will make tea." She disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

I showered quickly, anxious to get back to her. I tossed the pair of old pants I wore to phase in and out over the drying rack in the corner, then went to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, propping my shoulder against the doorframe so I could watch Teyla. She was, in truth, far more than my beta. We'd imprinted on each other when she was sixteen and I was seventeen, making us soul mates – meant for each other for eternity. She was more than my fellow werewolf; more than my best friend; more than even my fiancée. Teyla was literally my other half – without her I was lost.

"I know you are there." Teyla didn't turn from the stove, where she had her hand poised over the teapot to pull it off the heat when it whistled.

I sighed. Going to stand behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Teyla. But you should go home and get some sleep. Morning will come far too early."

The teapot whistled noisily, and she swiftly poured the boiling water into two cups. Then she dunked in two teabags, which she filled herself with tea herbs from her own garden. "I want to do this," she said at last when she turned to hand me my cup. "You've been taking on too many responsibilities for the pack lately."

I followed her into the cozy family room and folded myself tailor-style on the rug next to where she curled up by the fire. Though our natural body temperatures kept us warm no matter what the weather, Teyla and I still enjoyed being the stereotypical couple by the fireplace every now and then. "As long as those bloodsuckers are still around, I will. It's my responsibility to protect the pack." I reached out to touch her cheek, drawing her attention from her cup to me. "And, more importantly, _you_."

"The pack is always supposed to come first," she whispered. "We promised. . ." She trailed off and bit her lip. "Besides," she continued, "you know I can take care of myself."

"I know." I leaned back, giving her space again. "But. . . I need you."

Teyla smiled thoughtfully, warmly, at me. Her dark eyes, alight with love, beckoned me in to steal a quick kiss. She held me to her for a long moment, prolonging the kiss before she let go. "I need you, too," she confessed quietly.

As we sipped their tea, we continued to discuss the pros and cons of new strategies to beat the vampires. We were only able to come up with a few good ones – Teyla needed to go sleep since her patrol was in a few hours, and I needed to go to sleep because I was exhausted from mine.

I saw her off less than an hour later. She leaped off my back porch and into her werewolf form. I watched her run off into the darkness as I sent off a quick prayer for her safety.

As I went to bed that night, almost three in the morning, I wished the vampires would leave us alone so Teyla and I could get married. It hurt so much for her to leave me. . .for her not to be safe with me all the time.

Sleep brought nightmares, of the creatures with the red eyes and dripping fangs.

**

* * *

**

-Prologue-

Part II

_Elizabeth POV – The Vampires_

It's raining. This isn't good. Here, when it rains for this long at night, it's usually sunny in the morning. And this really doesn't fair well for me. I'm a vampire, and those of us like me don't fair too well in the sun. Hollywood has really twisted the truth, our existence is not like the movies say. The sun doesn't hurt us, or anything such. We're not afraid of it, in the idea that if we go out in it, we will die. However, when we go out in direct sunlight, we sparkle like glitter, or diamonds. It's gorgeous, but it gives away our cover. I guess the sun myth began from the sheer fact that we try to avoid public in the daylight hours.

There are a lot of silly stories about us that cause a chuckle sometimes. Then again, there are also a lot of true ones that give us cause to fear. It's strange, if I really stop to think about it. Vampire myths have been around longer than vampires themselves. I'm a first-generation vampire, but that's not really anything to be super proud of in our rather exclusive community. Age doesn't matter: we're immortal, so I'm forever beautiful, forever young. My age status, however, makes me the leader of this little coven I've gathered. We all live together here and, if the common passerby were to walk into our house, they would immediately discern who we are. There aren't any coffins (another gratuitous liberty Hollywood took), but the walls are dark and the whole house seems decidedly – ominous. There isn't any particular reason why we went with this stereotypical vampire décor. It just feels _right_ to all of us. It gives us an atmosphere where we can be ourselves.

There are six of us, making a large coven. We don't have any animosity among us, either. Vampires bond in a way that's mysterious to humans. We still have our quarrels, but there aren't any _real_ problems among us. I probably enjoy our coven life more than anyone else. The men like this existence for the longevity – and, probably more than even that, the kick-butt skills. But not me. I like it for the family, togetherness, and communication. That's another thing that bonds us. We can – _talk_ to each other inside our minds. It's pretty cool, and certainly helpful when we have to fight other covens, or any other enemies. But we, unfortunately, aren't the only ones with this capability.

_Werewolves._ Just thinking the word makes a chill run down my spine. They're lowly, mindless _dogs_ whose only reason for existence is ours. And _they_ hate _us_. Ugh! Their stench, their way of life, their hatred of us makes me sick! I would love to die right now if it assured even only one of their deaths. I hate them with a passion so strong. . .

_What's that?_ I smelled something just then, with that gust of wind coming in through the open window in the living room. _John, you got that? _He's my number two, out in the woods on patrol; watching out for _them._

_Yeah, Elizabeth. I'm going._ He thought this in a quick, choppy manner. He's distracted, focusing on the job at hand.

_Be safe. Don't be afraid to call for back-up. I'm two minutes away. _He's running. I can feel it. I'm the only first-generation known to exist, and that gives me special – abilities. We assume that's the cause of my ability to sense all my brothers and sister's positions. It's an upper hand against the enemy to _feel _where my brethren are without distracting conversation that could give away our positions.

I'm distracted again by my second. He's invigorated. I can feel that, too. John Sheppard, however, is the only person whose emotions I can feel. We once believed it to be a demonstration of our compatibility. That turned out to be a heartbreaking mistake. I love him deeply. He's one of my brothers. But our relationship didn't work out. I've often wondered "what if," in the dark of night while on a slow patrol, but that'll be a warm day in here.

Speaking of that, did someone turn the heater on? Sure, we're cold no matter how hot our house is, but we still hate bills. The windows are fogging, that's what made me think of it. No, it must be warmer outside. Where's that darn thermometer? Here. Forty degrees Fahrenheit in here and fifty-three out there.

_Stupid night-rain._

I paced away from the thermometer and concentrated on John again. _John, how's it going? _It's been a while, now, and I can feel that he's getting frustrated.

_Like you don't know. _His response was quick, but only_ slightly_ snarky. At least he isn't _too_ mad.

_Calm down. You'll find them soon enough. _And I truly believe he will, he's our best tracker. I shifted my thoughts to another in my coven. _Lorne, you wanna join him?_

Marcus Lorne now entered John's and my conversation, which was overheard by all. _Uh – sure._ He sounded like he was distracted, occupied by some other project, but I know he's alone in his room just a floor above me. _But why—_

_I mean the both of us, Marcus. _I smile wryly, though no one is around to see.

_Oh, okay. Sure. Let's get 'em. _A flood of excitement, joy, and passion filled his thoughts. He's a fighter, one of the best.

A thought occurred to me, and I paused mid-step. _Why aren't you at work? _I just realized it's time for him to be on the nightshift. He's the only one of us that has a steady job and we depend on it. Not so much for the money, but for – other things.

_I took a night off. _His thoughts were strong, meaning he's now beside me. A quick glance confirmed. _Are they suspicious?_ I asked anxiously. I didn't want to have to move again. This is _our_ land.

_They're always suspicious. _Marcus narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and took off ahead of me into the woods.

I followed. I smiled as I realized I'd forgotten how much I _love _this feeling. It's been almost a day since I ran this quickly. And, although I can remember everything since the outbreak that gave me this ability, I tend to forget the intrinsic passion for the wind blowing by my face at thirty miles an hour. _This_ is my favorite thing about being a vampire.

**-Atlantis-**

Nothing. We found _nothing._ No one. The men are furious, but I'm strangely okay with it. We _will_ find them. Even if we have to wait for them to come to us.

Morning will be here soon. Not that it really means anything to us: we don't sleep. Though I did try it once, not long after I realized what I'd become. At the end of eight hours, I was worn out from the effort. I never did sleep, though.

Everyone else gravitated to the living room to "talk," a regular pastime for us. Although we have conversations with each other almost every night, we always have something to say. Part of the bonding, I guess.

I count the days in my mind and scowl deeply. It won't be long before we have to feed again. Lorne, the one with the job, works at a high-security prison: on death row. I'm sure he has people on the inside, but he swears it's just him. Then again, he _is_ on the inside, so it's possible. The night before an execution, he kidnaps the convict and brings them here. It took many years to get this established and it takes much work to keep it going. I don't know how he does it, but he hasn't been fired or arrested yet. He says he's just that good at doctoring the papers. All I know is, if it weren't for him, we would have to go back to tracking down murderers and rapists on our own. We won't kill innocents. That would give those _beasts_ reason to hate us.

That would give us a reason to hate _ourselves._

We do what we do because we must do it to live. And we are still good – _people_, for the most part. John was a police officer for a while, until people got suspicious. I was a firefighter, able to save lives more often than my coworkers because of my heightened senses of smell and sight. I had to be careful to stay away from the flames, though. Rodney is still a free-lance chemist on the existence-long quest to find a cure to this virus that binds us all together like this. Hopefully the cure will let us keep the perks, but eat real food.

One thing's for sure, though. No matter what happens to us, we _will_ defeat the werewolves and we _will_ win back our land.

If not: we'll die trying.

_-To Be Continued-_


	2. Chapter 1

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 2/?

**-Chapter 1-**

"It was both of us," Ronon said.

"No," Solen disagreed. "It was just me that mission."

Teyla sighed, turning to look at Ronon again as he said, "Solen, it was _both_ of us! It had to be, because I remember that!"

In the corner, Tyre chuckled into his cup of ale. "You guys crack me up."

Solen and Ronon turned to glare at him at the same time. "Stay out of it – you weren't there!" they both said at the same time. That reminded them of their current argument, to which they quickly returned.

Teyla slapped Ronon on the arm, half in annoyance, half in amusement, as she stood to go to the kitchen. When she entered the somewhat cramped space, she saw the girl Tyre had imprinted on, Melena. Teyla still wasn't entirely sure how to act around the blonde, who had been dating Ronon before he and Teyla imprinted on each other. She wondered if sometimes Melena harbored some animosity toward her, for stealing Ronon away.

Melena looked up when Teyla came into the kitchen. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm such a crybaby." She planted one hand on the counter and smiled shakily.

"What is wrong, Melena?" Teyla wanted to know. Though she wasn't entirely comfortable around the woman, she couldn't help feeling a little heartache for her. She looked so _sad_. . .

"Tyre. I love him deeply – well, you know what it's like. But. . . It's so dangerous, what you all do. I'm afraid one day he won't come home." She ran her hand through her tumble of golden curls. "I'm being silly. You're all _very_ good at what you do. But. . ." She bit her lip, gaze sliding nervously to Teyla. "I just wonder, sometimes, if _they're_ that little bit better." Melena looked terrified that she'd offended Teyla with her words.

Teyla awkwardly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Melena's shaking shoulders. "I do not think you are being silly at all. Even though I am a werewolf, and out there with them all the time, I worry about Ronon. That, maybe, he will not come home one day, just like. . ." She trailed off and bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure how much Melena really knew, so it was best not to push things.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better, or worse," Melena sighed. "Thank you, Teyla." She hesitated, then, as if unsure what to do next. "Could I ask you something?" she asked. She sounded scared, nervous.

"Of course." _Here it comes. . ._

"Will you forgive me?"

Teyla blinked rapidly. "What is there to forgive?" she asked.

Melena's cheeks warmed. "Well – I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to you, after you and Ronon. . . I just wanted to apologize. Now that I've gotten to _know_ you better. . . You're perfect for him."

Teyla hugged her tightly. "Do not sell yourself short," she told Melena. "You are pretty special yourself. Not everyone could handle this situation – Ronon and me, and everything with us all being werewolves – with such poise and grace."

Melena smiled shyly, returning Teyla's hug thankfully. "Thank you, Teyla. You are so sweet to me. I don't deserve it."

"Nonsense." Teyla turned back to the counter. "Now then, how can I help you with this?"

When they left the kitchen, Melena went to Tyre and Teyla went to Ronon, neither of them letting on that anything had happened in the kitchen. Ronon, however, smiled at her – he knew.

As the sun began to sink to the horizon, Melena happily chased everyone out of her house. Some headed home, others headed out to spend more time together. Solen shifted to werewolf form and ran off for first night patrol.

Ronon and Teyla walked hand-in-hand for a while, content to be together. Their steps naturally guided them toward the woods, which beckoned strongly to them. Once under cover of the trees, they phased to werewolf form and began to run together.

Teyla enjoyed running, particularly while with Ronon. He was fast – very fast. But she was very fast, too. It took only a little effort to keep up with her fiancé. She chased him through the trees, growling playfully at him. Once it was dark enough so no humans could see them, they went to the beach and ran through the sand parallel to the waves. She growled playfully in her throat and chased after him, determined to catch him. Now their running had turned more into tag, and they were both quite competitive.

With another growl, Teyla pounced on Ronon. The two landed on the sand and rolled together, yipping laughs. Ronon nudged her with his nose, still huffing chuckles. _I love you,_ he told her through their special link. Since they were alpha and beta, they had the ability to talk in their minds no matter what form they were in – and more conveniently, they could close out all the other werewolves, if they wished. And now, they wished.

Teyla sighed happily and touched her nose to Ronon's. _I love you, too._

He nudged her with his shoulder, and they resumed their progress down the beach, at a much slower pace, though. Ronon's fur glowed silver-tipped midnight in the moonlight, and Teyla bumped him with her head. He looked at her with one curious eye, and she yipped slightly just to let him know there was nothing wrong. _Just admiring the view,_ she chuckled.

_Oh you._ Ronon playfully nipped at her, and Teyla ran off down the beach, howling softly in victory. She heard him thundering after her and ran faster. _You will have to catch me first!_

_Oh, don't worry, I plan to,_ he growled. He chased her, huffing laughs, as she easily danced away from his attempts to catch her.

Ronon caught her. Teyla gracefully accepted her loss in the game, and they resumed their midnight (or after) stroll on the beach.

At last they stopped to sit side by side. Eventually Teyla sighed and lay down, resting her head on her paws. Ronon settled next to her and rested his head on top of hers, protectively and lovingly, watching the moonlight reflect on the water.

_Teyla?_ he said suddenly. _Can I ask you a question?_ He sounded excited.

Teyla glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. _Of course. I will answer if I am able._

Ronon shifted his head and pressed his nose to hers. _Will you marry me?_

She couldn't help but start laughing at that. _Ronon, you have already asked me that!_ She playfully bumped his nose with hers.

_I know,_ he thought sheepishly. _I just – want to make sure._

Teyla snuggled her head against his again. _I love you, Ronon. Yes, I want to marry you._

Ronon sighed contentedly. _I love you, Teyla. Sometimes it's really hard to believe you're mine._

She closed her eyes, smiling inwardly. _I think we struggle with the same problem. I keep waking, expecting you to be nothing more than a dream._

Nudging her with his nose again, Ronon stood. _Come on, Teyla._

She scrambled to her feet and shook the sand out of her red-gold fur. _Where are we going?_ she asked curiously.

_I'm going to take you home. Then I'm going to go howl to the world how much I love you._

Teyla laughed again and chased him into the woods, knowing she'd trade this moment – this man – for nothing else in the world.

_-To Be Continued-_


	3. Chapter 2

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warning, pairings, etc.

Part 3/?

Author's note: This chapter is more or less introducing the three other vampires in the coven. Thank you for reading: we hope you enjoy!

**-Chapter 2-**

Cristiana surged ahead of the group, turning the surrounding woods into her own world. She was beginning to get tired of this, feeling like a burden. When the three of them had made their decision – the hardest one of her life, at least – she actually thought it would _help_ the rest of her family. The truly stupid thing was that it _did_. By them hunting animals instead of relying on Lorne, there was more for the other three. Somehow, though, it separated them. They were still family, but things got uncomfortable every time they went hunting. She should talk to Elizabeth about it sometime. Her coven-sister would understand.

_I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. I'll talk to the others. _The thought exploded into her mind, sounding like the speaker stood next to her.

She stopped in her tracks, looking around her. _Elizabeth!_ She hadn't realized her thoughts were being monitored. Then she chuckled at her own jumpiness. _Thanks, _Cristy responded, grateful. She was the only one of the brethren without at least a little resentment toward their leader's ability. She enjoyed having nothing to hide.

Elizabeth sent images of love and care. _No problem. We're sisters._

_Get out of my head! I'm hungry!_ Cristy teased. The connection dissolved, leaving her there alone.

A predator in a world of prey.

A scent – tempting beyond words – drifted in her direction. Elk. _Yes!_ Her thoughts screamed in elation. No response came from Elizabeth, or any of the others. The "carnivores" knew to leave them alone. The other two "vegetarians" were in a frenzy now, cut off from all reason. No conversation was possible right now. She willingly joined her brother and sister in the frenzy.

Her prey was just standing there, on the edge of the cliff, thirty feet away from her. _Too easy._ She chuckled wickedly. Licked her lips. Flexed her fingers. Charged.

Her mouth flooded with venom, turning her into an animal with one goal. One purpose: Blood.

A full ten seconds later she ran into the elk full-force, catching it in her arms. Already her mouth was at the creature's throat. The drop was farther than she'd thought, but nothing that could possibly cause her any damage.

Her senses overwhelmed her. She saw every pattern in her prey's fur, smelled its breath, heard its heartbeat. And, most sweetly of all, she was so close to tasting what it had to offer her.

The prey was now in her hands, helpless in comparison. Its eyes were glazed with fear as if it knew what was to come.

The predator, more animal than the elk in her grip, grabbed its head. With a quick gesture, she ended its misery.

All of this in less than a second.

Now. Finally! _Blood!_ In a movement so quick not even a brethren could track, she brought her mouth to it's throat.

XxXxXxXx

Julianne crouched, slowly moving her head left to right in an arch. She heard the bears she couldn't see. She felt the insect moving through the layers of earth beneath her. She saw birds flying miles ahead and above. She smelled. . . _Deer!_ The scent drove her into the woods, mind on one thing. Leaves crunched and crackled to her left: her brother. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cristy going over a cliff to the right. The sights passed in front her with nothing but a subconscious chuckle from her. She was too intent on her prey. And there it was; clueless, standing between a limb and a brook, surveying its surroundings.

Then, finally, it saw her. _Yes! _Julianne exulted. More fun that way.

She chased it. Chased it with every fiber of her being. Although it once was near a mile away, the distance quickly shrank to a matter of feet. She had it now!

Her adrenaline clouded her mind, clearing her thoughts and forcing her instincts to take over. So she did what came natural in this situation. She ran. Each footstep came more like a leap as she moved through the forest. She felt air coming into her lungs, chilling her nostrils. Her feet pounded into the earth, leaving forgotten signs of her skills. Not that she cared. She only cared about the beast, the food, the _blood_ four yards away. Closer now; 3 . . . 2 . . . _pounce. _

There it was, the satisfying feeling of prey in her grasp.

XxXxXxXx

Rodney sat on his perch, surveying everything around him. Hundreds of feet off the ground seemed like a stupid way to hunt coyote, but they didn't know him. Which, it seemed, was the point.

His family moved around him, letting instinct govern their actions. To the left, so fast that he could barely discern, Cristy was moving in on an elk. Good for her. She hardly ever gets to find those here. Two miles east and four seconds later, Julianne hurtled into a brook with her arms wrapped around a deer.

Rodney chuckled at the change in his quietest sister. Knowing her, she wasn't going to even feel the cold water for a few more minutes. _She's always so_ focused_. . ._

Rodney, Cristy, and Julianne had been here since yesterday, just to get away and enjoy nature. However, with _werewolves_ a constant threat, they had to hunt and get out before sunset now. He didn't mind though, much. He loved this place: as long as he got to spend some time here, it didn't matter when he left. The highest tree on the tallest peak, this was where he belonged. He saw everything – at least, it felt like he did. He didn't know for sure how far his vision went, but he knew the smudge of a bear to the north was next to the old Jefferson house. They lived ten miles away.

A movement crackled the underbrush twenty yards down and to his left, making Rodney jump. His hand shot out to grab the trunk beside him, tearing a three-inch chunk out of the wood. Venom pooled in his mouth, but he swallowed it back. _Not yet._

A few seconds later, the creature making the sounds entered his line of sight around the trees. It was just what he'd been waiting for: a coyote, fur almost yellow from the sun's reflection. It was beautiful; now only ten yards away. He still had time.

He wasn't one for sites, but this was quite beautiful. To the south, the closest exit from the forest, stretched a long golden beach he liked to observe without being watched himself. He turned his gaze in that direction now, and his stomach twisted.

_They _were there. How could they laugh and joke like that? Acting as if they're really humans. As if they deserve to live. Pshaw! They're _dogs_. Filthy, mangy dogs. If they think they're so high and mighty, why did they always walk around like humans, too? The sight made him sick. _As if love like _that_ could exist between _beasts_,_ he thought spitefully. He glared balefully at the two werewolves chasing each other around the beach, barking happily.

_Crunch._ The coyote was closer now, only nine yards away. He knew without looking.

Stomach not allowing him to watch the dogs any longer, he turned back to Cristy. She was so – _beautiful. _Sure, all of his family members were gorgeous even for vampires, but she was different. She was so strong and independent. He would never understand her choice to never marry. He would always loathe that decision, even though it made her happy to be alone. It was selfish of him, perhaps, but he was a very selfish person. _Sometimes._

_Crack. _There it was, a hundred feet below and a yard to the left.

He leapt from the tree and free-fell. It was an art he'd perfected over the years, gliding swiftly through the air to land directly below his perch. All the venom he'd been suppressing previously now came rushing at him suddenly. There he was, three feet in front of the one thing every ounce of his being _craved_. He wanted it; _needed_ it. He was going to catch this beast. There was no doubt about that.

The coyote paused, questioning the event that just occurred. Had it heard something? Perhaps felt the rush of the breeze of his landing?

Rodney tilted his head, bared his teeth, and charged.

It seemed to understand now. It bolted for the north, deeper into the forest. It was smart, speeding, turning, and picking the right terrains.

Rodney was forced through thickets, weeds, and poison ivy. He felt none of it.

Finally, after five miles of rough terrain, they were in a clearing. This was the fastest animal Rodney had ever hunted. He suspected it was surprised to see it was still being perused.

Not for much longer, though.

He lunged, filling the distance of three yards in one jump. The beast was now beneath him.

Finally, his craving was quenched.

XxXxXxXx

Julianne was the first through the threshold. She'd outrun her brother and sister here, yearning for home. She hated being away, separated from. . .

She stopped in the doorway of the family room, eyes swiftly sweeping the room, searching for— _Marcus! _she smiled. Her feet moved beneath her, carrying her gracefully across the room in a fraction of a second. _I thought you'd be gone by now. _She jumped into his arms, ignoring the roaring laugh her brother John tried to smother across the room.

Marcus's arms clasped around her in a way that made her doubt that they would ever let go again. _Never without saying goodbye. _He kissed the top of her head, the side of her face, and the top of her shoulder. There was a pause. _You're wet._ He sounded bemused.

Content, Julianne curled into his chest. _I know. _She knew he wouldn't care. He was just worried about her. _I missed you._ He was so – strong. So wonderful. How had she managed to survive for twenty years before finding him with this coven?

Marcus held her head to his chest with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, surrounding her as if to protect her. _I missed you, too. More and more every time. Are you sure you're okay? _He hissed a little, and John scurried from the room.

Julianne chuckled. Though the dampness concerned him, she didn't feel it at all. _Really. I'm fine._

"I'm going with you next time," Marcus announced suddenly, aloud now that they were alone.

"Really?! But last time—" She trailed off, trying to understand his thoughts, his expression.He couldn't accept the lifestyle then. Why should now be any different?

"Not to hunt," he said quickly. "Just to – be with you."He squeezed her tighter. "Besides, you're cute when you're in a temper."

Her smile widened. He was so protective. He was so _perfect_. "Be quiet," she muttered. If she could blush, she _knew_ her cheeks would be bright red.

Once again, he bent down and kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Juli,"he whispered directly into her ear.

There it was. Her nickname. She'd always _hated_ that name, until she heard him say it for the first time in his loving, musical voice. At that moment, she fell in love with the nickname. But he was still the only person allowed to call her that. "I love you too, my husband."

There they stood, in each other's arms. The rest of the hunting party must have come in behind her sometime (she could hear them whispering and stirring in the next room with John and Elizabeth), but she hadn't noticed. _This_ was her world. And it was perfect.

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
